The best gift ever
by FreakingLuvTheChipmunks
Summary: Alvin has forgotten to get Brittany a present..How will Brittany react when she finds out!


It was finally christmas day and everyone was opening their presents from Dave. Alvin of course insisted on opening his present first which sparked an argument between him and Brittany. This quarrel carried on until the chipmunks guardian, Dave intervened and stated that everyone should open their presents at the same time. Reluctantly Alvin agreed but demanded that since he was the oldest, he should open his present one second before everyone else. Although this displeased everyone, especially Brittany, it was agreed.

Alvin ripped open his present to find a brand new miniature red motorcycle with a matching helmet, its no surprise that Alvin eyes lit up as soon as he saw it. Soon after everyone else opened ripped their presents open…well apart from Jeanette and Simon who carefully opened the bow on top and removed the wrapping paper slowly as to not damage it. Jeanette received a purple knitted jumper which she politely thanked Dave for, Simon received a chemistry set, Eleanor received a cooking book which she immediately ran to Theodore to show, however Theodore was also running to show his present to Eleanor to which caused the pair to collide into each other and rub their foreheads whilst giggling. Last but certainly not least Brittany opened her present to find a pink sparkly dress, which she of course, immediately ran off to try on.

With Dave's presents well and truly out of the way the chipmunks and chipettes turned their attention to the presents they got for each other. Everyone grabbed there presents and placed it on their lap ready to give to there counterparts…that is apart from Alvin.

Everyone exchanged presents while Brittany simply smiled sweetly.

'Merry christmas Alvie, im sure you'll love your present'. Brittany said softly as she handed Alvin his present

Alvin laughed nervously and said 'haha…yeh…umm..i'll just go and get your errr present from outside coz its haha so um big that I um yeah..be back in a min' and with that Alvin bolted outside the door,

'Man, all of the people I forget Brittany present...okay where can I get a last minute present from. Think. Think. Think'

Alvin said as he gently hit is head with his fist. Alvin ran from place to place and even went rummaging through the bins in hope of finding, something, ANYTHING to give to Brittany but despite his best efforts Alvin walked back inside empty handed.

Nervously Alvin peaked inside to find Brittany sitting by herself still smiling sweetly with his present on her lap. Slowly Alvin walked up Brittany and sat down in front of her smiling nervously. Brittany carried on smiling innocently as she handed Alvin his present. Alvin looked down at the present on his lap and opened it with no excitement at all to find a plain box. Again Alvin sighed as he opened the box to find a perfectly wrapped present inside with a name tag on it. Confused, Alvin diverted his eyes from the present to Brittnay in hope of her telling him what was going on.

Brittany chuckled and said 'I knew you'd forget, so my gift to you is a gift for you to give me'. Alvin turned the name tag around and just as Brittany said it wrote:

To: Brittany

From Alvin

Alvin grinned his crooked, bad boy smile and handed Brittany her present. Brittany opened it to find a picture of Alvin and her together at Santa Grotto.

'Thanks Alvin, best present i could have asked for' and with that Brittany wrapped her arms around Alvin neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

**I hope you liked it but i must say this is not my idea originally as i watched a Simpsons episode last week and decided to base my story on that. I think it was season 17 episode 9. So yeh i dunno bout copright stuff so um again thanks Simpsons production team..? :D Also please note that at the time Alvin came back everyone else was upstairs and that Alvin and brittany are already a couple at the time. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought about it :D! **


End file.
